


bloom

by danhoweiis



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: First Time, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, but no actual sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danhoweiis/pseuds/danhoweiis
Summary: “My parents are gonna be gone for the night on Tuesday. Annual neighbourhood Christmas dinner or something,” Phil said. “Perhaps we could...you know...if you wanted.”Dan’s ears pricked up and a smile crept across his face. “Could what Phil? I don’t know what you mean.” Dan said teasingly.-aka dan and phil's first time





	bloom

**Author's Note:**

> fic number fouuur in mine and fizz's #bloomfics series !!!! if you haven't read the other 3 before this one be sure to check them out on the collection page!!

“You’ve never...you know...with anyone before have you?”

“Phil, you know I haven’t.”

Phil chuckled nervously as he placed his hand hesitantly on Dan’s waist. “Oh yeah, yeah course not.”

“Please...you don’t have to keep treating me like some fragile object that you’re going to break. I’m ready.”

“I just don’t want to take advantage of you. I’m worried it might not be right.”

“Phil, I want this. I’ve really thought about it and I think the time is right.”

“What if I hurt you?”

Phil had had sex with only 2 other guys. Both times he had been the lesser experienced one and had needed that guidance and reassurance. Now the situation was flipped, he was the one providing that guidance and he just wasn’t sure if it was something he was ready for.

Dan laughed, “You’re not going to. Because we’re going to go slow and communicate and I’ll tell you the minute I feel uncomfortable or in pain.”

“I just want this to be good for you.”

Curse Phil and his too good heart. Phil had been nothing but accommodating and understanding and right now Dan just wanted him to shut up and kiss him till his lips turned blue.

“It will be, because it’s with you. Come on, whose first time has ever been anything like the movies? I remember my first time with my girlfrie-sorry, ex girlfriend. It was horrendously bad. It lasted for about 5 minutes and she ended up elbowing me in the stomach.”

“My first time giving someone a blowjob I started choking and had to rush to the bathroom because I thought I was going to be sick.”

Dan tried to stifle his laughter before it came sputtering out, quickly covering his mouth with his hand. “Jesus Christ Phil.”

“Yeah, I’m surprised he ever wanted to see me again after that.”

“See,” Dan said, slapping Phil’s chest lightly. “This is what I mean. I don’t care if it’s the worst sex we ever have, it’ll be amazing because it’ll be with you and I’m not saying that just because your username is AmazingPhil.”

It was a month prior to this was when Phil had invited Dan to spend the week with him, just before Christmas. He would get the opportunity to meet Phil’s parents and they could exchange gifts. Their first Christmas together.

It was a couple of days before Dan was due to arrive that they’d stayed up till 2am on Skype. The conversation had taken a turn and had gotten progressively more suggestive as the night had gone on which was when Phil brought it up. 

“My parents are gonna be gone for the night on Tuesday. Annual neighbourhood Christmas dinner or something,” Phil said. “Perhaps we could...you know...if you wanted.”

Dan’s ears pricked up and a smile crept across his face. “Could what Phil? I don’t know what you mean.” Dan said teasingly.

Phil groaned. “Yes you do, you’re just being annoying.”

“I honestly don’t Phil, tell me.”

“Fine. We could have sex, like, proper sex. N-not just giving each other blowjobs.”

Phil was usually quite adept and confident when talking about sex but there was just something about Dan that turned him into a blushing 12 year old boy.

“I think I’d like that,” Dan replied, a smirk on his face.

So that was why now, Dan was sat on Phil’s lap in Phil’s bedroom, after a busy day of filming videos and drinking hot chocolate. Phil’s parents had left, as promised, and after finishing their dinners they had both rushed upstairs.

“Not to be completely sappy but, I’ve been waiting for this for so long. There’s nobody else I’d rather have my first time with than you Phil. I know you’ll look after me and take care of me.”

“So no pressure or anything then?”

“If anything I should be the one feeling the pressure. I could be shit.”

“You won’t be, I mean...I know you won’t. If it’s anything like the blowjobs you’ve given me it’ll be amazing.”

“Way to flatter a guy Phil.” He chuckled. “Look, all I’m saying is I know I said I wasn’t ready before but I am now.” He leant forward and pressed a kiss to Phil’s cheek. “It’s all I’ve thought about since you invited me up here this week.” He whispered, his voice low and smooth in Phil’s ear.

“A-all you’ve thought about?” Phil stuttered.

Dan nodded, somewhat innocently as he moved his hand to press against Phil’s crotch. Dan could just about hear Phil’s breath hitch in his throat as he looked up at Dan.

“I told you, I’ve been saving myself for you Phil…” Dan said, finally. His voice low in the back of his throat as he looked squarely at Phil. “Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about it either?”

Phil chuckled as his eyes met Dan’s. “Probably thought about it more, since the first time we skyped I think.”

“Jeez Phil, were you  _ that _ horny?”

“Maybe you’re just too attractive for your own good?”

“Maybe that too.” Dan chuckled. “So, are we gonna do this or not? We can go as slow as you like and...and I’ll tell you the minute it gets too much and-”

Dan stopped talking as Phil pressed his lips harshly against Dan’s, his arms wrapping tightly around Dan’s back, pulling him closer. The pressure of Dan’s hand on his crotch, the way Dan’s voice had vibrated against his ear had sent shivers down his spine and well, enough was enough. Phil could only hold out for so long.

“Enough talking, can you just take your trousers off already?”

Phil’s voice comes out as breathy and desperate. Dan was embarrassed to admit it turns him on more than it should hearing how eager Phil is to touch him.

“Well, seeing as you asked so nicely.” Dan giggled against Phil’s lips as he began unbuckling the belt on his jeans.

Dan could feel the adrenaline rushing around his body, the blood heading south as he thought about what was about to happen. He felt somewhat guilty for never being this excited to have sex with his ex-girlfriend but there was just something about this, Dan could practically feel the electricity buzzing on his skin and he wondered if Phil felt the same. If Phil too could feel this rush of something new and exciting. 

Dan slid off Phil’s lap to pull down his jeans before quickly sitting himself back on Phil's thighs. He pulled Phil's shirt off and over his head, hands running across his smooth chest as Phil desperately tried to kiss Dan.

Dan leant forward, his mouth trained on Phil’s jaw as he kissed across it slowly and down Phil’s neck. His skin was soft and warm under Dan’s lips and he could feel Phil tilting his head back for easier access. Dan let his teeth graze over the skin on Phil’s neck, nipping at it gently, awaiting Phil’s reaction. 

A quiet moan escaped Phil’s lips, it would have barely been audible if Dan wasn’t literally attached to Phil’s neck. “Can I?”

Phil lowered his head to look at Dan, “You didn’t ask last time.” He smirked.

“I just wondered...because we were supposed to be filming tomorrow.”

“Guess I’ll have to wear a scarf then.” 

He quickly reattached his lips to Phil’s neck, sucking a red mark into the skin that he knew would quickly bruise.

“C-can we just...stop a minute?” Phil said, panting as he pushed Dan away gently.

“Wh-why? Did I do something?” Dan asked. His voice, filled with confusion. Worry and questioning thoughts quickly filling his head.

“No. I just really need to take these jeans off.”

Dan breathed a sigh of relief. The worries leaving his as quickly as they had arrived as a blush rose to his cheeks. He looked down towards Phil’s crotch, a visible bulge forming and pressing against the denim.

“Oh, yeah...yeah sure.” Dan said, removing himself from Phil’s lap.

The jeans were removed quickly, thrown onto the floor, and their lips soon reattached. Phil’s hands pulling at the grey t shirt Dan was wearing, motioning for it to come off. After eventually getting the message Dan prised his lips away from Phil’s earlobe and pulled off his shirt, throwing it somewhere on the floor where he would have to recover it tomorrow.

“J-just before we continue…” Phil started.

Dan rolled his eyes, “What now? Come  _ ooooon _ Phil I’m desperate.”

“I was going to say, will you let me get the lube and a condom so we don’t have to keep stopping.”

“Oh, oh yeah.”

Dan was pushed from Phil’s lap, as he reached across to a drawer at the side of his bed. Dan couldn’t help but look as Phil stretched. His arms weren’t exactly muscular but they were defined and Dan wanted them to be wrapped around his body immediately. 

With the lube (cherry flavoured? Really? Dan would have to question Phil about that choice another time) and condom retrieved, Phil pulled Dan back onto his lap. His hands holding tightly to Dan’s waist as Dan smiled warmly at him, his eyes roving over Phil’s body as his skin started to tingle again. That same electrified feeling from before and yeah, Dan was sure he’d never been more ready for anything in his life.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated!!  
> this is my first time writing anything vaguely smut related so i hope its okay ??? and you like it ????


End file.
